


Just The Two Of Us

by luchefier



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Assassins, Partner Betrayal, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchefier/pseuds/luchefier
Summary: A famous ex-assassin tries escaping his partner in crime by living a normal life.However, she has other plans.





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am SUPER nervous since this is like my first story ever, my writing isn't the best so please bare with me.

„Yeah, he was taken to a hospital right now. Nobody is suspicious of his fast recovery yet. Make sure to deal with the police. Can't have him rotting in prison." 

The call ended. 

The young woman had trouble breathing, feeling rather anxious as she parked onto one of the parking lots of the hospital. 

Her friend was badly hurt. And it was all because of her stupidity. She should've warned him. Maybe if she wasn't a coward, fearing what his reaction might be and straight up just told him about his friend's actions, this wouldn't have happened. 

The lady didn't know what he remembered. It was terrifying. What if he blames her? What if he concludes that shes working for them and murders her right the moment she steps into the room? 

He was capable of doing that. 

Nobody ever stays alive being on Cane Shield's bad side. 

It was her legs that trembled in fear as she entered the hospital. Hospitals weren't her favourite places to be in. The scent of patients, old people and medicine, it made her sick. All of it.

The sight was dull. A line forming all the way to the secretary, who sent people to their loved ones. There was a lot of white, the walls, the ceiling, the table and even seats.

Despite line being long, sooner than expected, the lady was already next in line. According to the woman, the secretary was in her 50s leaning to 60s, she kept tense eye contact with her, which made the young lady nervous.

„C- Cane Shield, I need to visit him. It's urgent."

She cursed under her breath for stuttering. Her father did not raise someone who can crumble under someone's gaze so fast. But yet here we are. 

The older lady looked up the name, her eyes widening in the process for a second before turning back to normal and returning her gaze to the younger. She stared her up and down and readjusted her glasses.

„Your name, young lady?" 

„Zaalia. Zaalia Novak."

The glasses were taken off as the secretary rubbed both of her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger.

„What are your relations to the patient. We only accept family visits."

„I am his cousin."

Technically, she did not lie fully. Everyone in their older high school did call them cousins despite their very different appearances. It was like an inside joke of the whole school.

The lady wasn't buying it. 

I mean only an idiot would've actually let her through. 

Zaalia's skin tone is dark. Cane's pale as a yogurt. Her hair is bleached sliver, his is naturally magenta-grey. Do not make me start on Zaalia's glowing green eyes and Cane's dull silver ones. There were so many differences, major ones.

The secretary didn't want to come off as rude though.

„The patient is quite unstable right now. His wounds have healed quite quickly, but last time someone has tried visiting him, the patient almost stabbed them with a pen." 

„Don't worry ma'am, I have known him since we were toddlers." 

„Last time someone said that, they got their eye scooped out with a fork." 

She was speechless. Is this lady for real? All she wanted is to see him and explain everything, he deserves an explanation.

„Please, ma'am. I am begging you. It is urgent, he has to kn-"

„That is enough, young lady. The patient needs rest right now, come back later." 

Five hours passed. Zaalia was sitting on the seat, stubborn as always, waiting for someone to call her in. While waiting, the female created many variations of the scenario with her and Cane. 

She was considering sugar coating it but, Cane knows when she lies so that was a no. How much damage can he do covered in bandages and basically strained onto the hospital bed? Hell, he even passed out. There's no way in hell he'd- 

„Miss Novak? Your visit has been approved."

A gentle feminine voice snapped Zaalia out of her thoughts. The woman was young and gorgeous, Zaalia was stunned by her appearance. 

„Y- Yeah that's me." 

A gentle smile formed on lady's face.

„Room 403, fourth floor to the left. The numbers of the rooms are displayed on the doors. You should have no trouble finding it."

All Zaalia could hear was first 7 words, then she completely blacked out, staring at the beautiful nurse. Is that what lesbian panic is? 

„Hello? Miss Novak?" 

„Y- Yes, I apologise. Thank you."

Zaalia smiled and watched as the nurse walked away.

„Wait! Miss?" The nurse turned around. 

„Could I.. give you my number?" 

She was practically waiting to be rejected, she didn't even know if the nurse liked women! Ugh, that was stupid on her part.

Fortunately, the nurse took her pen and gently grabbed Zaalia's hand. The pen smoothly gliding across her hand sent shivers down her spine. 

„Call me." 

And with that, she left. Zaalia was stunned. Did she just get a girl's phone number when she was supposed to be searching for her friend? Yeah, probably. But there was absolutely no time to waste except those 5 hours and 3 minutes.

The young lady quickly quickly took an elevator to fourth floor and once the door opened, practically jogged looking at the doors with numbers. 

Eventually, she found it. With a twist of the doorknob, she was met with a pair of silver eyes, heavy were displayed on his face, he looked dehydrated. The male's hands were covered in bandages, his old eyepatch over his left eye, messy magenta hair, to summarise it up, he looked like a hot mess. 

The angel wasn't too pleased with her visit either. She did not even get a cold greeting. He was simply waiting for her to speak up already. 

„Let's just cut the crap. I know you have a lot of questions-" 

„Yeah, you're right. I do." 

The raspiness and coldness of his tone stabbed her right through. He sounded like he hasn't spoken a word. He probably remained silent when the police investigated him.

»How did you know?" 

Cane's voice echoed throughout the room. He kept staring at her even when she broke eye contact, his cold gaze absolutely crushing her under pressure. 

„Know wha-" 

„Don't play stupid with me, Zaalia. I believe you are aware of you position right now. I can take you out even in those bandages."

Everything went silent. Zaalia gulped, looking down onto the floor, trying to clear her mind and start explaining already. Despite his threats, he needed to know the truth. 

„Please just- believe me when I say that I am not working for her, Cane! You know that i'd never betray y-" 

„I am in **no** position to trust you."

She was cut off again. That was fair actually. She should just get to the point.

„It started in high school. Me and Lena weren't particularly close. You already know that I wasn't the most social person like you were."

Cane listened, as much as he wanted to take out his anger onto someone, he had to reason with this.

„W- We hung out a few times, that is when shit started to get weird. Lena was mostly talking about your missions as assassins, praising herself. I didn't think much of it even though you never talk about the missions with me like she does."

If an eyepatch didn't cover his other eye, you could've seen that he raised his eyebrow. 

„She never actually praised your work or progress, it's more like she was shitting behind your back. All of her compliments were backhanded. That shit eventually turned into her stating how 'easily manipulated you are' by someone you love."

Cane stared in disbelief. How could she keep something like that from him?

„I never told you a thing because I knew you wouldn't have believed me, Cane."

Oh wow. Is she a mind reader? He knew her powers reach into mind manipulation but he was sure mind reading was one thing Zaalia couldn't do. Perhaps he could be wrong, maybe they just think alike. Who knows.

„Once you declared you are going on a mission, I followed you and her, trying to make sure that everything is going to be alright. But you seemed to pick up on what was going on and before I could blink, you were already lying on the ground, bleeding out and possibly dying."

„..You were there the whole time..?"

„I am sorry. I am sorry for keeping this from you- I am sorry for not warning you before. I just-"

„That's enough. I've heard everything I needed to. Please leave."

With that, Zaalia didn't think much about the command. The female turned around and quietly left the room. The silence was deafening.

Everything hurt. Physically, it only stung thanks to his extreme pain tolerance and training as younger, but mentally? If he was asked to describe what he was feeling right now, it'd most likely be phrased as confusion.

Lena was his childhood friend.

She took him in and showed him what having a family and what love is.

He thought she was worth breaking God's rules for.

She was everything to him.

What happened? Why did she do that?

He hasn't slept in a long time, ever since the accident, which was approximately a week ago. His eyelids felt heavy as the male slowly drifted to sleep, dreams overflowing his consciousness.


End file.
